The Destruction of Young Bagheera's Treasures
Young Bagheera and Robyn Starling walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Robyn was covering Young Bagheera's eyes. "Robyn, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Young Bagheera asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Robyn said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Robyn closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Dot uncovered Young Bagheera's eyes. Young Bagheera gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Young Tigress. "Oh, Robyn! You are the best!" Young Bagheera exclaimed happily and gave her a hug. Young Bagheera then went around the statue and said "It looks just like her! It even has her eyes!" Young Bagheera then said "Why, Tigress, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Young Bagheera then laughed happily and spun around in joy. He stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Adam in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Dad!" Young Bagheera exclaimed in shock. Robyn hid quickly. Pumbaa was a few feet behind Adam. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Bagheera!" Adam said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Young Bagheera bit his lip and began to explain "But, Dad, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal tiger cub from drowning?" Adam demanded. "Look, Dad! I had to!" Young Bagheera argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Baloo, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Adam shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Young Bagheera said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Adam cried. "You're more of a tyrant than Prince John! You don't even know Sabrina!" Young Bagheera shouted. "Know her? I don't have to know her!" Adam roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Young Bagheera, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Young Bagheera gasped and clamped his mouth closed. Robyn and Pumbaa gasped as well. King Malcolm looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Pumbaa. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave him in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Adam shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Pumbaa cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Young Bagheera shouted. Adam then turned back to Young Bagheera. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Bagheera? She's a mortal tiger cub! You're an immortal panther cub!" Adam shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Young Bagheera pouted. "So help me, Bagheera, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Adam said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Adam's scepter glowed. Pumbaa and Robyn gasped and ran for cover. "Dad!" Young Bagheera said, trying to make Adam stop, but no avail. "No! No, dad! Please, dad, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Young Tigress. He pointed his scepter at it. "DAD, NO!" Young Bagheera shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction